Broken
by Jack-be-Nimble01
Summary: They see him and want to help him, but will he let them? Sorry, I don't really like giving summaries without spoiling the story. Rated for reasons.


**Howdy, this is Jack-be-Nimble, and guess what mates. I've got** _ **another**_ **new story for you this week. I know I've got like three new stories I'm working on, but like I said, I've been in and out of the hospital these past few months and I'm bringing my old stories back, along with getting some new ones out. This is going to be my second Loud House story. I was going to make another SVTFOE story but seeing as it's still in the processing stage right now, I've decided to give you guys this. This is going to be rated for reasons. So let's get through them, shall we?**

 **Attempted suicide, alcohol and heavy drug use, lemons/limes/smut, character bashing (be warned), acts of incest, language that'll make Mother Teresa blush, character death (who will die is up to me), child abuse, child abandonment, thoughts of harming others (to be clear, harming can mean a number of things, so keep that in mind), mental breakdowns…damn, I'm only naming bad things here, aren't I? How about some tender sibling moments thrown in, too? And not just incest either, I mean the siblings comforting one another.**

 **Any who, I'm sure everyone can get a grasp of what to expect here. Also, I would like to point out, I've read stories and then the review section of those stories to see people getting angry over what was written, even after the authors have kindly placed warnings in their stories. So I'm going to say this now before I start writing. If you get angry over what is written, rather or not you read the warning above, it will not be my fault. It is up to you, the readers, to understand why it has an M rating, while it is up to me to give a warning for the rating, but I will be nice and give a warning at the beginning of each chapter if something is too…graphic.**

 **Now that that's said and done, let's get to the first chapter.**

Luna and Luan sat in their room, Luna tuning her guitar as Luan wrote some new jokes down. The two stopped when they heard footsteps running up the stairs and down the hall before the sound of the door leading to Lincoln's room opened and slammed shut. The two sisters looked at each other, frowns crossing their faces before Luna set her guitar aside and Luan set her notebook aside and the two of them stood up and walked out of the room.

The two stood outside of Lincoln's room as Luna slowly reached for the knob. Turning the knob, they carefully pushed the door open and spotted Lincoln sitting on the bed, his head down and his shoulders slumped over, "Hey bro," Luna softly smiled as she and Luan stepped closer to him, "We…we heard you stomping up the stairs. Is everything okay, dude?"

Lincoln groaned and Luan sat next to him, "Hey, did you have a bad day, Linc?" Luan smiled and Lincoln lowly growled under his breath, "Well how about a joke? Yeah…a simple joke, that always makes someone feel better. What's black and white and red all over?"

"Oh, a newspaper…a skunk with a bad rash, or how about a penguin with sunburn," Luna smiled and Lincoln remained still, "C'mon dude, you're obviously upset about something, now why don't you help us and tell us what is going-" Lincoln looked up and the two gasped with surprise.

Lincoln's left eye was blackened, his right cheek cut as tears fell down his face, "Linc," Luan wrapped an arm around him and rubbed his back, "What happened? Did you get into a fight? Should we get the others?"

"No…just…leave me alone," he fell back on his bed and turned on his side.

"You know we can't do that, dude," Luna sat down on the bed and the two brunettes looked down at their only brother with concerning looks crossing their faces, "What happened to you? Why do you look you've gotten into a drunken fight after a Mick Swagger concert?"

Lincoln growled and Luan frowned as she rubbed Lincoln's back, "We…we won't get the others involved if you don't want us to, but you'll have to tell us what happened to you? Who did you get into a fight with?"

"No one…I had a bad day in school…walked into my locker,"

"Uh-huh…and you expect us to believe that, dude?" Luna arched a brow and Lincoln lightly shook, "Lincoln, we will get the others if you don't talk to us, and you know we will,"

Lincoln ignored her as Luan helped him up and the two sisters hugged him, "Talk to us, Linc. We want to help you," Luan assured as Lincoln silently cried.

 **Okay, this first chapter is short, I know mates, and it may seem confusing right now, but I'm trying a different approach with my writing. Look for the next chapter mates.**


End file.
